


Mystery

by detectivephryne



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivephryne/pseuds/detectivephryne
Summary: A fanvid to the song Mystery by Michael Logen feat. Phryne and Jack!





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Happy Holidays!!


End file.
